Prom one shot
by whiteknightgirl
Summary: What happens when Max goes to the prom? Let's find out. Fax. Duh. R&R please!


Max's POV

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"OH MY GOD! NO! NO! NO! ABSOLOUTLY NOT!" I shouted at my dear mother.  
"Oh, why not?" She asked, sounding a little bit like a kid who was not getting their way.  
"BECAUSE! It's-It's the prom!" I said, whispering as if the word would curse me.  
"Oh PLEASE?" She asked pulling her puppy-dog eyes out.  
"NO!"  
She looked at me with a grave expression on her face. "Then you leave me no choice. ELLA!"  
Seconds later, Ella was downstairs and saying, "What is it Mom? Where's the fire?"  
"There's no fire, but Max won't go to the prom!" My Mom said shrilly, as if it were a crime.  
"Oh yes you are!" Ella said, looking at me as if I were a complete criminal.  
"But I don't know how to do my make-up, I don't have a dress, and I don't know how to dance!" I admitted.  
"That's easy!" Mom said laughing a little, "We go buy you a dress, Ella does your make-up and I do your hair!"  
"And what about my lack of ability to dance, hm?" I asked tapping my foot impatiently.  
"I'll teach you!" Mom said.  
I groaned. "O-k!" I sighed in defeat.  
"YES!" Mom and Ella said in unison.

"When can we leave?" I whined, stamping my foot like a little kid.  
"As soon as you pick a dress!" Angel said, obviously having the time of her life with me as her Barbie doll.  
Nudge walked back into the dressing room. "Max try this one on!" She sang out happily.  
"Nudge!" I groaned, "That HAS to be the frilliest, most girly dress in the whole store!"  
"You ARE a girl Max!" Nudge laughed.  
"How about this one?" Asked Ella walking back in.  
I took one look at the dress, turned to Nudge and said, "I'm sorry Nudge, THAT has to be the frilliest, most girly dress in the whole store!"  
"Oh, come on Max! You have to pick SOMETHING!" Ella protested.  
"Ok, I pick a tee-shirt and jeans!" I countered.  
"Max?" Mom yelled from a corner in the store.  
"Oh, no." I muttered walking over to her.  
"Max. how about THIS one?" She asked looking desperate.  
I looked at the dress through one eye, then SLOWLY opened the other. I looked it up and down. Over all, it wasn't bad. It was a little short for my taste, but that was ok. It was a light aqua blue. No frills. No lace. It had a long V-neck collar, and would still cover my wings.  
"I'm sold." I said.  
Mom walked up to the register, eyeing me as if I were pulling some sort of practical joke on her. She bought the dress, and on the way out I yelled, "WE ARE FINALLY DONE!"

When we got home, an Iggy-cooked meal was waiting for us in the dining room on the table.  
"So, I see you survived the shopping." Iggy said, smirking as we filed into the kitchen.  
"Your going dress shopping next! Or should I say tux shopping? You and Fang are going to the prom too!" I countered.  
"Yeah, but at least that's easier than DRESS shopping!" He said, still teasing me.  
"Well, actually you ARE going dress shopping! Remember that I'm not the only girl in this household going to the prom! YOU asked ELLA! And Ella still needs a dress. You are going to help her pick it out, remember?" I asked, knowing I'd won. Or THINKING I'd won anyway….  
"At least I HAVE a date! Who're you going with? Sam's not here this time!" Iggy said, snapping me out of my winner's smile. Who WAS I going with? Plus that Sam comment was a low blow, and Iggy knew it to.  
"You –" Iggy stopped me short.  
"Nauhuh, there are young ears in the audience!" He laughed, reminding me that Angel and Nudge were there. OH! And so were Gazzy and Fang!  
"Hey guys!" I said, trying to sound as happy as I could after dress shopping with Angel, Nudge, Mom, and Ella.  
"Hi Max!" Gazzy greeted me.  
Fang just looked at me with a smirk that said 'Ha ha! I'm surprised you're even alive!'. Then he shot me a different look. One that said 'I need to talk to you alone after the kids are in bed.'. I nodded.

After I said goodnight to Angel, I flew up to mine and Fang's special talking place.  
He was already there when I flew on to the roof. He was sitting on the very edge, looking at the moon. He turned to me.  
"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked.  
He nodded as I crawled over and sat beside him.  
"Max, who are you going to the prom with?" He asked, him eyes trained on my face.  
"Oh!" I groaned, "Why do you have to asked?"  
"Just tell me who you're going with." He pestered.  
"No one." I mumbled.  
He looked surprised. Then he gave me a look that asked me what I did to the boys who HAD asked me.  
"I did nothing! No one asked me! Everyone knows I don't like dances! No one expects me to show up! Who are YOU going with?"  
"No one."  
"Oh…." I said, "What did YOU do to the girls who asked You?"  
"Um, no one asked me Max. Boys ask girls, not the other way around. I haven't asked anyone."  
"Why not? None of them pretty enough for you?" I asked anger swelling inside of me as I thought of the red-haired wonder.  
"It's not that-" I cut him off.  
"Or have you not found anyone that'll stick to you like glue like the red-haired wonder did?" I continued to get angrier.  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!"  
"WHAT'S WRONG? AM I RIGHT?"  
"NO! YOU'RE JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS AS YOU ALWAYS DO! YOU-YOU FREAK!"  
"So that's it?" I whispered, "You think I'm a freak." I did not ask the last part, I stated it.  
"No, Max I-" I didn't let him finish. I jumped off the roof, and flew, I flew as fast as I could.

Fang's POV

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

She never gave me a chance to finish. She just flew away. I watched her start to pick up the pace and fly faster. It didn't take me long to jump up, and fly after her, as fast as I could go. I was still nowhere near as fast as she was considering her special skill. It defiantly made it a pain in the butt to go after her.  
On other thoughts I had never meant to call her a freak. It was just the first non- complementary word I could think of for her. And it didn't help that I didn't think over what I'd said before I said it either.  
On the other hand, it wasn't entirely my fault she was probably halfway to China by now. It was partly HER fault for upsetting me. Why did she ALWAYS bring Lisa into our discussions? Why did she always get mad when she thought about Lisa? All of this was a mystery to me, though I was sure it had something to do with the fact I'd kissed Lisa.  
I came up behind her as she started to slow down. Then she started to drop, whimpering loudly as she fell.  
'One of her headache- brain things!' I thought as I swooped down and caught her a few feet from hitting a tree.  
I held her bridal-style as I flew us toward the ground.  
It was a few minutes before she groaned and peeked at me through her eyes. When she saw me, she immediately sat up. Then, after re-gaining her balance, she got up and started walking away from me.  
"Max! Wait!" I called as she started to run.  
Even though she can fly faster than she can walk, she can still run WAY faster than me.  
"Max! Please!" I tried again.  
"Why?" She called, "You want to talk to the freak?"  
"No! You're NOT a freak!" I called, following the sound of her voice.  
"You should have let me fall." She whispered as I came into a clearing with her, "You should have let me drop."  
"Why?" I asked, being careful to make sure she didn't see how much that statement scare the heck out of me.  
"I AM a freak." She said looking down into the creek below the rock she was sitting on.  
"No you're not." I was whispering now to, "Max, you're not a freak."  
She looked down at her reflection again, not saying anything. I quickly strode over to her. She turned away from me, still looking at her reflection. I grabbed her chin, and forced her to look at me. She struggled, but I was stronger than she was.  
"Don't look there, try looking in a mirror." I said, still whispering, "The creek distorts the image."  
She pulled her chin free, and looked back down. It took me a minute to realize she was crying. "You should have let me fall," She whispered, "You should have let me die."  
I blinked. My brain was doing over time. She was scaring me. Badly. And I felt actual pain somewhere in my chest. "Max, no. No. I would never let you die. Why would I do that?"  
"Because I WANT to die!" She said the word 'Want' in her normal voice, while she whispered the rest.  
"Why?" I asked, suddenly feeling like crying myself.  
"Because I'm not good enough. I'm not smart enough, pretty enough, or strong enough." She was crying a lot now.  
"Max, WHO are you NOT good enough for? You're good enough for the flock. You're good enough for Ella and your Mom. You're ALWAYS good enough for me." I was more than surprised and hurt at what she had said.  
"No, I'm not good enough for you." She said after a few seconds.  
I instantly locked my arms around her. "You'll ALWAYS be good enough for me!" I insisted.  
She shook her head, glaring at her reflection in the water. I grabbed her chin again. "Max, I told you, don't look there, it distorts what you really look like! Look in a regular mirror."  
"Like it would make a difference." She muttered not meeting my eyes.  
I tilted her chin up, and kissed her. Right there. Right then. After a few seconds, I pulled away.  
She looked up at me. I searched her eyes.  
"Max, I love you."  
"I love you to." She said.  
"No," I corrected myself "Let me re-fraise that, I'm IN love with you."  
"I'm in love with you too." She said.  
"Good." I said, smiling, "Now let's get you home, and to bed so you can get some sleep before you go to the prom with me."  
"Ok." She said, smiling hugely at me. I actually had to stop to catch my breath so I wouldn't suffocate.

Max's POV

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I am ready for the PROM! Mom JUST got done with my hair! Ella already did my make-up! I learned how to dance! And I'm wearing my dress!  
The boys are riding in a separate car than the girls so they can't see what we're wearing until we get there. Mom is driving the girls and one of Iggy's friends are going to take the boys! Everything is perfect! Except for the fact that no one knows I'm dating Fang and am now going to the prom with him, so everyone is going to have a cow when they find out!  
Ah the fun of secret relationships! Anyway I am actually EXCITED for the prom instead of dreading it, so that's always a good sign!  
"Uh, Max, there's no need to hyperventilate." Ella said looking at me uneasily.  
"Oops, sorry! Can we go downstairs yet?" I asked, focusing on my breathing.  
"Yep, the boys are gone!" Ella said opening the door.  
"How do you know?" I asked.  
"Because there's no noise downstairs anymore!" She answered cheerfully.  
"Oh, ok!" I said, trying to sound bright and excited.  
"Ok guys, time to go!" Mom said from the bottom of the stairs.  
So Ella and Mom and I all piled into the car. Mom driving, Ella riding shotgun, and me in the backseat.  
When we finally arrived, I was breathing well, and Ella seemed cheerful as ever. I got out of the car and looked around. Iggy was waiting for Ella in the doorway….. and Fang was waiting for me too.  
I walked over to him. "You look nice in a suit." I commented.  
"You look amazing in that dress!" He said, looking me up and down.  
"You sound so surprised!" I joked.  
"I'm not." He said, looking at me as though I were a super model.  
"Well, well, well." Iggy said coming up behind us.  
"You and Fang?! Finally!" Ella gasped.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all knew it would happen, didn't we?" I asked smiling.  
"Yep." Fang said, putting his arm around my waist.  
Ella squealed. Iggy smiled. I laughed. Fang rolled his eyes. Yep this was perfect. Everything in my life right then, was perfect. The only other word that could describe the moment?  
Incredible.


End file.
